powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Peak Human Endurance
The ability to endure more physical discomfort than average humans. Sub-power of Peak Human Condition. Real world version of Enhanced Endurance. Also Called * Peak Human Resilience * Immense/Superior/Maximum (Human) Endurance/Resilient Capabilities Users can endure more physical stress than average members of their species. They can tolerate large amounts of physical pain such as being shot or stabbed repeatedly, burned with high heat, and beatings that no ordinary person could handle. They can also hold their breath for 3-7 minutes and remain calm through stressful or painful situations. Users can also tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst, and strong urges to sleep. Associations *Peak Human Condition Limitations *This can cause discomfort on the body. Known Users * Practitioners of the Hercules Method (The Strange of Luther Strode) * Various Characters (One Piece) *Barracuda (Marvel Comics) * Frank Castle/The Punisher (Marvel Comics) * Guts (Berserk) * Conan (Conan the Barbarian) * Bruce Wayne/Batman (DC Comics) * Richard "Dick" Grayson/Nightwing (DC Comics) *Jason Todd/Red Hood (DC Comics) * Oil (DC Comics) * Gallifreyans (Doctor Who) * Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) * Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Natalia Romanova/Black Widow (Marvel Comics) * Clint Barton/Hawkeye (Marvel Comics) * Johann Schmidt/The Red Skull (Marvel Comics) * Sam Wilson/Falcon (Marvel Comics) * Viper (Marvel Comics) *Yuno Gasai (Mirai Nikki) *Mumen Rider (One Punch Man) * Dean Winchester (Supernatural) * Sam Winchester (Supernatural) *Supernatural Hunters (The Vampire Diaries/The Originals) **Brotherhood of the Five **Jeremy Gilbert * Caesar Zeppeli (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II Battle Tendency) * Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Parts II Battle Tendency & III Stardust Crusaders) * Jean Pierre Polnareff (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders) * Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Parts III Stardust Crusaders & IV Diamonds are Unbreakable) * Josuke Higashikata (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV Diamonds are Unbreakable) * John Rambo (Rambo film series) * Bean Bandit (Riding Bean) * Muggshot (Sly Cooper) * Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin) * Isaac Clarke (Dead Space Series) *Jeff Fisher (American Dad!) Gallery Peak Human Endurance By Jotaro Kujo.png|Even after taking a face first blast from Sheer Heart Attack's bomb , Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV Diamonds are Unbreakable) still manages to stand and strike Kira. Peak Human Endurance By Josuke Higashikata.png|Josuke Higashikata (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV Diamonds are Unbreakable) could still stand even after being impaled by debris. Peak Human Endurance by Dick Grayson.jpg|Dick Grayson (DC Comics) withstands torture at the hands of the Confesser. Peak Human Endurance By the Falcon.jpg|The Falcon (Marvel Comics) Peak Human Endruance By Hawkeye.jpg|Hawkeye (Marvel Comics) Peak Human Endurance by Zoro.png|Rorona Zoro (One Piece) lifts an iron cage after being stabbed in a vital point. Peak Human Endruance By Luther Strode.jpeg.jpg|Luther Strode (The Strange Tale of Luther Strode) Peak Human Endurance by Barracuda.jpeg|Stab in the eye, kicked in the sack.... Peak Human Endruance By Barracuda.jpeg|....cutting off his fingers just pisses the man known as Barracuda (Marvel Comics) Peak Human Endurance By Punisher.jpeg|The Punisher (Marvel Comics) Category:Enhancements Category:Peak Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Article stubs Category:Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers